


Truth

by daemonfamiliar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonfamiliar/pseuds/daemonfamiliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel is given a truth serum by his enemies, Sebastian can't help but take advantage of the situation. Still, the unexpected truth is more than he had bargained for. First time, mostly fluff. Marked underage because, speaking of truths, it's a hard one to avoid in a non-AU Black Butler fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian knew his usually blank expression was twisted into a furious snarl, but it didn’t matter. No one could see him in the shadows of the barn rafters. The Earl Phantomhive looked so small down below, bound and on his knees in the hay before the louts that had had the gall to kidnap him. With almost every fiber of his being, Sebastian wanted to swoop down and kill them all before sweeping the young lord up in his arms and bearing him safely home. Still, he waited. It was ever his vain hope that one of these days it would get through his master’s thick head that he needed to take heed of his own safety. Demon or no, Sebastian couldn’t be everywhere at once, and the way the boy seemed to waltz constantly into danger infuriated him. If Ciel kept tempting the fates, eventually Sebastian would arrive too late to save him.

Most of the men in the barn weren’t paying any mind to the bleeding Earl. They were facing outward, knuckles white around the grips of their guns. Sebastian had earned himself a certain reputation when it came to Lord Phantomhive. The man who seemed to be in charge crouched, bringing himself to eye level with the young master while he loaded a syringe with a milky substance. Sebastian shifted, ready to pounce before whatever it was could be injected in the boy. Then the man spoke.

“You should feel honored, Lord Phantomhive. This is a truth serum that my master went to great expense to secure specifically for you. Once this is in your system, you won’t be able to help but tell me what I want to know. Specifically, all of the details of every case Her Majesty currently has you deployed on.”

Sebastian paused. A truth serum, hmm? That could prove interesting. Not here, of course. Here it could be catastrophic, but Sebastian didn’t plan to allow his young master to remain here much longer.

Ciel flinched as the man stabbed the needle into his shoulder and pressed his thumb against the plunger. Once the syringe was empty, he dropped it onto the ground and stepped back, retrieving a pocket watch to count out the minutes until the drug worked. Sebastian didn’t need a watch – he could tell the moment it began to have an effect. Ciel’s jaw tightened, the muscles in his neck trembling as he attempted to keep his mouth closed. Still, it opened and he snapped it closed again with obvious effort.

That should be enough, Sebastian decided. In the blink of an eye, he was in motion, making short work of the trash. Standing on the leader’s face like nothing was amiss, he bowed to his master.

“Shall we go home, my lord?” he asked, appreciating the relief he saw filling the young man’s one visible eye. Pulling a silver table knife from his coat pocket, he sliced through Ciel’s bonds and gathered him against his chest before bounding towards the rooftops. He could feel the tenseness in the young man’s form as he fought against truths he did not want to set loose. Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what words were forcing themselves against the young man’s teeth, now, in the presence of none but his butler.

The journey home was silent. Setting him down in his bedroom, Sebastian waited, still hoping some interesting tidbit might slip from his master’s thinly pressed lips as he tended to Ciel’s superficial wounds. His fingers marched up the buttons of Ciel’s nightshirt with practiced ease. When the last button was fastened, he backed away, disappointed. With one hand on the doorknob, he stared down at the young man who refused to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else, my lord?”

Finally, Ciel spoke. “No.”

Sebastian froze. “No, you aren’t sure, or no, there is nothing else?” The young man was silent again and Sebastian pressed his advantage. “Is there something you need, my lord?”

In all of the years that Sebastian had watched the Earl of Phantomhive grow, occasionally he thought that surely the boy had nothing left with which to surprise him. Each time, he had been proven wrong. Tonight was an excellent example.

“Sebastian. Kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

****

 

Ciel wanted to swallow the words as soon as he blurted them. He clenched his teeth despite the soreness of his overworked jaw, trying to force back the other words that he longed to spout at his butler, words far more damning than a demand for a kiss. How long would this damn drug sear his system, muddling his usually sharp brain? Sebastian’s eyes widened, a gesture as telling as a shout. That long, pale hand dropped from the doorknob and in the next moment, he was inches away from Ciel, making him blink.

“What was that, my lord?” he murmured, his breath caressing Ciel’s reddened face.

Steeling himself, he tilted his chin up to meet that red gaze. The words had been spoken and there was no taking them back. The Earl of Phantomhive went after what he wanted and he had been avoiding this particular want for far too long. If he was reading Sebastian’s reaction correctly, the demon was not horrified by the concept. Quite the opposite, the pupils of those red eyes were blown wide, as though they could drink Ciel in whole.

“You heard me, Sebastian. You asked me what I needed. I need you to kiss me.”

A slow smirk tilted the demon’s mouth as he leaned closer. His heart in his throat, Ciel’s eyes fluttered closed… only to snap open again as a butterfly caress of lips tickled his forehead. His fists clenched. How dare his butler mock him?

Sebastian stared down at him, feigned innocence warring with his amusement. “Oh, is that not what you wanted? I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little more specific”

Ciel seized Sebastian’s lapels. “Kiss me as you would a lover,” he ground out.

The smirk widened, transforming from teasing to feral. “Well, then.”

Sebastian leaned down again and this time he didn’t play around. His mouth seized Ciel’s, his tongue tracing the younger man’s lips before thrusting between them. Ciel clung to Sebastian, letting him take control of the kiss. Ciel was rapidly running out of breath, but he was loath to break away from this perfection.

It was Sebastian who finally drew back and Ciel was mortified when his whine of protest reached his ears. The demon didn’t give him time to collect himself, however. His mouth moved to Ciel’s neck, making him gasp.

“This is also how I would kiss a lover,” the butler murmured as his tongue traced Ciel’s collarbone, his fingers undoing the buttons he had fastened only moments ago. His mouth was everywhere, making Ciel’s head spin. He had had no idea that it could be like this. Sebastian’s teeth grazed one of Ciel’s nipples and the young earl released a startled, guttural noise. His nightshirt fluttered to the floor, unheeded, as Sebastian continued to work his way downward. His fingers had joined in the assault, thumbing the nipples his mouth had just abandoned and tracing over Ciel’s spine.

Then those long fingers hooked into the band of Ciel’s underwear, tugging them down just enough to allow access to the sharp protrusions of Ciel’s hipbones. As Sebastian lowered himself to his knees, Ciel’s hands dropped from his coat and found refuge instead in the bedclothes behind him as he slumped against the mattress. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to buck his hips like an animal in rut, his erection straining against the thin fabric of his underwear.

Sebastian’s eyes found his own as he slowly dragged the material downward, allowing Ciel’s cock to spring free, already weeping at the tip. That sinful mouth lowered until his hot breath made Ciel’s cock twitch. “This is also how I would kiss a lover,” he murmured, never breaking eye contact as his tongue shot out to flick at the reddened tip. Ciel shouted and then Sebastian was swallowing him. The young earl’s hands moved of their own accord to his butler’s thick black hair, clenching hard enough that it would have hurt Sebastian, had he been human.

Sebastian’s tongue was clever, swirling in intricate patterns, the suction of his mouth perfectly controlled. Ciel felt the intensity building inside of him until he was just on the edge of it… and then Sebastian released him with a wet pop that sounded obscenely loud in the darkened room.

Ciel blinked down in confusion, trying to grasp hold of his thoughts as that razor’s edge of a smile flashed at him. “Oh, was there something you wanted, my lord?” Sebastian asked him, his voice the lowest Ciel had ever heard it, rough with a gravel that sent primal shivers down his spine. When Ciel only stared down at his butler, speechless, Sebastian sucked his cock back into the wet heat of his mouth and Ciel’s head snapped back, bouncing off the edge of the mattress.

“Sebastian!” he gasped. That feeling was growing again and Ciel reached for it, only to have Sebastian pull back once again. “Damn it!” He stared down at those gleeful red eyes with growing dread. Again, that tongue swiped out to tease the desperate length of Ciel’s cock, only to retract immediately. Clever fingers tweaked his nipples and dusted over his drawn-up balls.

“Sebastian.” Ciel’s voice had been reduced to a sob at some point as his butler drove him mad with need. He closed his eyes against the assault, attempting to cling to his sanity.

Sebastian licked a long stripe up Ciel’s cock. “Young master, haven’t I taught you how to coax me into things?” he murmured.

Ciel’s eyes snapped open, his purple seal glowing with a feverish brightness. “Sebastian! This is an order! Make me cum!”

Sebastian’s grin nearly reached his ears. “Yes, my lord.”

Ciel almost came right there, untouched, at the sound of those infamous words being used in this situation. Then Sebastian’s mouth was upon him and Ciel could tell the difference in intent. He was driving him to completion ruthlessly. Despite having begged for it only moments ago, Ciel found himself perversely trying to hold on now that the conclusion was forgone. He knew there was a good chance that this would never happen again and he wanted it to last for as long as possible. The sight of those red eyes riveted upon his face as though he was memorizing every expression, every sound, every shudder Ciel made. Sebastian shouldn’t have managed to look dignified with his mouth stretched around his master’s cock, but he did.

Finally, Sebastian drove him over that edge and Ciel came with a howl. Sebastian sucked him dry, until Ciel could barely stand on his own. As he slumped, spent, gentle fingers coaxed his limbs back into his discarded nightshirt and button him up again. Sebastian lifted him, as he had so many times before, and tucked him into bed. Ciel caught his sleeve, but Sebastian simply kissed his forehead again. This time there was no mockery as he pulled back.

“Sleep, young master. You’ve had a trying day.”


	3. Chapter Three

 

Ciel woke the next morning to the sound of Sebastian pulling his curtains back, letting the sun flood into the bedroom. The first thing he took note of was that his nether region was unusually interested in the morning’s proceedings. He had only a moment to be surprised before the memories from the previous night crashed down upon him. Glaring up at the unassuming draperies of his bed, Ciel tried to coerce his body into obedience before it came time for Sebastian to help him dress. His focus was so complete that he didn’t even take note of which tea Sebastian was serving him, but by the time his cup was empty his erection had abated to an acceptable level.

Throwing the heavy duvet back, Ciel stood and allowed Sebastian to unbutton his shirt. He was able to keep control of himself until his butler dropped to his knees, socks in hand. The imagery was far too similar to the night before and his cock immediately filled again.

Ciel sighed inwardly as he saw by the curve Sebastian’s smirk that he had noticed, but much to his master’s shock, he didn’t say a word. He simply fastened Ciel’s trousers and started rattling off the day’s schedule, just as he did every morning.

 _So that’s how we’re playing it, eh? Like it never happened?_ Ciel watched the butler with narrowed eyes as Sebastian collected his empty breakfast dishes.

“Fine. I’ll be in my office until my afternoon meeting,” Ciel stated. He could play innocent, too.

 

 

… Except, as it turned out, he really couldn’t. Ciel had spent upwards of an hour trying to get through a report of his fledgling food department, which was a task that should have taken him thirty minutes at most. It seemed as though after every few sentences, his mind would wander, his damned uncooperative cock would perk up, and his focus would falter. Each time he managed to coral himself again, he’d forgotten where he’d left off. Frustrated, Ciel shoved the report aside and dropped his face directly onto the desk with a _thump,_ sighing into the cool polished wood.

“My, my. You seem distressed, young master,” Sebastian’s voice commented from directly beside him. Ciel jumped, but didn’t raise his head. The butler settled onto the desk, crossing those long, lean legs. Ciel’s uncovered eye was pulled towards them like a magnet, following them up and up…

“Sebastian,” he sighed.

“Hmm.” Sebastian was suddenly leaning much too close for comfort. “I could get used to hearing you say my name like that, young master.”

Ciel jerked upward, staring into Sebastian’s sly red eyes. “Are we acknowledging that something happened, then?”

“Only if that is your desire.”

Such a fitting choice of words. Ciel continued to stare down his butler, trying, and failing, to figure out what was going on behind that stoic face.

Sebastian cocked his head, his long black hair brushing against Ciel’s cheek. “I feel obligated to verify… has that drug fully worked its way through your system?”

“Bard is an exceptional chef,” Ciel deadpanned in answer, pleased when he received a dry chuckle for his efforts.

“Ah, that’s settled, then. So, I must ask, knowing that you will give me whatever answer you please: do you regret it?”

Ciel blinked at him and then gave the question serious consideration before shaking his head. “Part of me says I should,” he finally replied. “Be the rest of me…”

He trailed off and Sebastian leaned even closer, their foreheads nearly touching. All of Ciel’s senses narrowed to pinpoint focus, the sight of his butler’s familiar form, the smell of what Ciel could only describe as shadow, although he knew full well that shadows did not have a scent, the sound of his demanding whisper. “The rest of you what?”

Fisting his hands in his lap, Ciel gave him honesty. “The rest of me wants to do it again.”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up the way they usually did just before he killed someone. “Ciel,” he murmured, swooping in to claim a kiss. The younger man leaned into the offered embrace, a thrill going through him at his given name slithering out of those sinful lips. A gloved hand trailed down Ciel’s chest to the bulge in his trousers. “You’ve endured a lot of frustration this morning.”

It wasn’t a question, but Ciel moaned his agreement.

“What do you say I give you a little satisfaction? Not slow and teasing, like last night, but hard and fast, so that you can reclaim some focus and productivity?”

“Fuck, yes,” Ciel breathed.

“Such filthy words are unbecoming of a gentleman.” Practiced fingers made quick work of his buttons and Ciel lifted his hips to let Sebastian tug his pants down just far enough to free his cock.

“There isn’t anything gentlemanly about this,” Ciel retorted while he watched, captivated, as Sebastian raised his wrist to his mouth and tugged his glove off with his teeth, exposing the purple mark on his hand. “Can I touch you, too, next time?”

Sebastian gave his newly bared palm a lazy lick, coating it with saliva. “Such a greedy young master, talking about next time before this time has even started.” Those long, black-nailed fingers wrapped around Ciel’s hard cock and Ciel sighed his gratitude. “Besides, you’re my master, you needn’t ask for permission.”

“No.” Ciel’s voice was sudden and sharp as he seized Sebastian’s wrist to keep him from distracting him.

Sebastian looked surprised. “No?”

“When we’re doing this, being intimate, I am no longer your master.” Ciel looked away. “I’ve used your body for a lot of things, Sebastian. I’ve used it as a sword, as a shield, as a scapegoat. I’ve even allowed you to use it for seduction of informants. But when it’s just the two of us, I only want that which you give freely. No orders.” He colored slightly then. “Except, I suppose, in cases like last night, where you know what I want and you’re willing to give it to me, but you want to force me into an order.”

The smile, which had dropped from Sebastian’s face during Ciel’s earnest speech, spread again. “You liked that, did you?”

Ciel’s darkening blush answered the question for him and Sebastian cupped his free hand under Ciel’s chin.

“There is a flaw to your logic, young… Ciel,” he murmured, his fingers tracing up Ciel’s jawline to card through his hair before tugging his eyepatch free. “I already give you all of myself freely. I am already yours.”

The words stirred something in Ciel’s heart that he attempted to quiet. “So you want this?” he asked, needing confirmation.

“Ciel, I’ve wanted this for what seems like forever. That says a lot from a demon.” Ciel’s grasp around Sebastian’s wrist had loosened and the butler took the advantage, restarting the slow, wet slide of his hand. Relinquishing control, Ciel dropped his hands and leaned his head against the back of his chair, savoring.

Once his cock had been liberally moistened, Sebastian increased his pace, demanding Ciel’s pleasure instead of offering it. Clinging to his lapels, Ciel’s hips jerked as he cried out, closing his eyes against the sudden onslaught. Fabric pressed against his mouth and his eyes snapped opened again to meet the amused slant of Sebastian’s. The butler had covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

Sebastian leaned in to murmur against the sensitive shell of Ciel’s ear. “Mey-Rin was dusting the shelves just outside when I came in. You don’t want her to hear you, do you? You didn't lock the door, after all. She might think something is wrong and rush in to check on you.”

Ciel gasped at the thought of Mey-Rin bursting in and finding him like this, sprawled in his high-backed desk chair with his cock in his butler’s hands. There would be no explaining this away.

“I’ve always fantasized about your desk, you know,” Sebastian continued, the low gravel of his voice making Ciel quiver. “About hiding underneath it, toying with you while you attempted to maintain your composure during an important meeting. About throwing you down across all of your important paperwork and claiming you as my own.”  
  
“Sebastian!” Ciel groaned as his orgasm rushed over him, spilling over Sebastian’s fingers.

“Very good,” Sebastian crooned, stroking him until Ciel collapsed, spent. He brought his pale, elegant hand up to his lips and licked it clean. “Delicious.”

Ciel closed his eyes as his poor spent cock twitched. “Damn. You are too much.”

“A Phantomhive butler who can’t do this much isn’t worth his salt.” Sebastian’s grin was cocky.

“Fuck you,” Ciel retorted good-naturedly as he attempted to readjust his clothing.

“Hmm, perhaps later.” That comment made certain he had Ciel’s undivided attention as the butler waltzed to the door and made a show of unlocking it.

“You bastard,” Ciel laughed. “It was locked the entire time.”

“Of course it was. I couldn’t risk anyone potentially walking in on Earl Phantomhive being pleasured by his servant. What kind of butler would I be if I endangered the Phantomhive name in such a way?” His grin was edged in teeth. “If you deny that you enjoyed the thrill of potentially being caught, I will know you are lying, my little exhibitionist.” He swung the door open then and his professional façade flickered into place. “Please try to get some work done, my lord. I will bring you your lunch shortly. Mey-Rin, please be careful of that vase,” he added as he turned.

“Y-yes, Sebastian,” Ciel heard the maid stutter. 

Seizing the discarded report, he attacked it with renewed vigor. He had a feeling that if he didn’t impress Sebastian with his productivity, the butler wouldn’t be above using his newfound leverage to coerce him. And perhaps, if he did a good job, he could get a better reward than a sweet and some tea later this evening.

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

Sebastian was seated in his darkened bedroom, lost in thought. Stronger demons than he had fallen for humans far less enthralling than Ciel Phantomhive. If the two of them were going to continue down their current path, Sebastian would need to be cautious. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he realized it was about time to fetch the young master from his bath.

Entering the master bedroom, Sebastian stopped, surprised to find that Ciel had fetched himself. He was perched on the edge of the bed with an oversized white towel wrapped around his waist, which he apparently hadn’t bothered to use to dry his hair. Sebastian’s eyes followed one seductive droplet as it slid down his thin chest and disappeared into the towel.

“Young master,” he sighed, stepping closer. “You’ll catch a cold if you go to bed with wet hair.”

Ciel stood, the towel dropping to the floor in a heap. Sebastian had seen him naked a hundred times, but this time felt different. This time, the nudity wasn’t just a necessary transitional stage. It was an offering.

With an expression of nervous determination, Ciel announced, “I wasn’t planning on going to bed just yet. I thought we might make good on your earlier promise.”

It took Sebastian a moment to work it out, mostly because there hadn’t really been any promises made. He _had_ made a suggestion, however, in response to a certain rude comment. Reaching out, he cupped Ciel’s face in his hand and the earl’s uncovered right eye glinted at him. It did profound things to him when Ciel went without his eyepatch, flaunting the mark that branded him as Sebastian’s.

“Ah, my innocent young master. Do you truly understand what you are offering?” As he towered over Ciel, the difference between them was painfully obvious. In truth, a thirteen-year-old child was not at all in Sebastian’s usual tastes, but most days Ciel’s soul felt nearly as ancient as Sebastian himself, and somehow that made a difference.

Ciel seemed to pick up on Sebastian’s thoughts. “It’s highly unlikely that I’ll ever reach the age of legal consent.” His voice was quiet, but steady. “If you’re not interested, that’s one thing, but never think you’re taking advantage. I’m not a typical child; I know my own mind.”

Sebastian gathered Ciel close and kissed him deeply. It never ceased to amaze him how calm he was about his eventual end. Every other human he had forged a contract with had been, at best, terrified of holding up their side of the bargain, and at worst, obsessed with finding a way to weasel out of it. Ciel never bothered with such useless thoughts.

When Sebastian relinquished Ciel’s mouth, the young earl continued, “And yes, I know what I am offering. I even took the time to stretch myself when I was in the bath.”

Arousal shot through Sebastian like a bullet at the unexpected words. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Ciel’s cheeks were flushed, but he looked pleased with himself. “I rather thought that was the idea,” he quipped.

“Let me see.” It came out as a growl.

The little minx didn’t even hesitate. He turned on his heel and bent at the waist, bracing his hands on the edge of the bed as he presented himself. Sebastian stared down at the pale expanse of his back and wondered at the force of his longing. Had he ever wanted anyone nearly half as much as he wanted Ciel Phantomhive?

He tugged off his gloves and tossed them away, his hands itching to touch. Reaching down, he traced the pad of his finger lightly over Ciel’s tight ring of muscle and the boy gasped. A hint of Sebastian’s smirk returned. Ciel might know _about_ certain carnal acts, but that was not at all the same thing as _knowing._ He pressed his finger gently inside and was surprised to find that Ciel had done a decent job.

“Where did you learn about this, anyway?” Sebastian demanded. With a flick of his wrist, he produced a glass bottle of lubricant and set it on the carpet, within reach. Then, in one smooth movement, he knelt to the floor and grasped Ciel’s thin hips in both hands.

“My predecessor stocked the library with books on every topic. Sex was no exception, even the sort between two men.” Sebastian was pleased to note that Ciel’s voice had become breathy. Spreading the firm cheeks in his palms, he dove down to swipe his tongue across the pucker. “Sebastian!”

Oh, yes, he could become addicted to the sound of his name moaned in such a needy fashion. It only took a few minutes before Ciel was panting and trembling in his hands. Sebastian pulled back long enough to reach for the lubricant and coat his fingers with it before returning to the source of his focus.

“Didn’t I say I already took care of that?” Ciel groaned as Sebastian slipped one finger inside.

Sebastian chuckled darkly before adding a second finger, scissoring them until there was room for a third. Ciel’s hands fisted in the bedsheets. “This is going to hurt at first, no matter how thoroughly you’re prepared,” he warned.

“I’m not afraid of pain.”

“I know.” He curled his finger, searching.

“Gah!”

“Hmm, found it, did I?” He rubbed again and got a similar reaction.

“Sebastian, please!”

“Please what, young master?” Sebastian asked, all innocence. “You have to tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside of me!”

“But I am inside of you. See?” He curled his fingers again.

“Fuck!”

“I rather thought that was the idea,” he mimicked, his smile sly.

“Sebastian! I want your cock inside of me!” Ciel finally choked out. Sebastian couldn’t see his face, but the tips of his ears were bright red. He had no idea how adorable he was.

“Well, then.” Unfastening his straining trousers, Sebastian lined himself up and pushed forward. Ciel’s breath hissed sharply through his teeth. Once he was fully seated, Sebastian stroked one hand down the tense muscles of his back.

“Heh.”

Sebastian froze. “What, may I ask, could possibly be humorous at this moment?”

Ciel gave an experimental wiggle of his hips and it was Sebastian’s turn to hiss. “Nothing. You’re just far gentler than I expected.”

“I could fold you in half and pound you into the mattress, if you’d prefer.” Ciel’s muscles clamped around him, hard, and Sebastian gritted his teeth. When he could trust himself to speak, he noted, “I see the notion appeals to you.”

“It does,” Ciel admitted. “But not tonight. All right, you can move now.”

Sebastian pulled himself back and then slowly plunged forward once more. Ciel had no idea how fortunate he was that Sebastian had centuries worth of cultivated patience at his disposal. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had to maintain such a conservative pace.

After a few more thrusts, Ciel started pushing back against him. “Come on, Sebastian. I’m not going to break.”

Sebastian’s smile turned feral and he snapped his hips, causing Ciel to scrabble at the bedsheets.

He expected him to protest, but instead his young master only moaned, “Yes, faster!”

It was the best order he’d heard all night. Sebastian lost himself in the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Ciel’s body until he approached the edge of his patience. Clinging to his sanity, he reached around to grasp Ciel’s cock. It only took a few strokes before Ciel bellowed, spurting all over his duvet. Sebastian only just barely managed to ride Ciel’s orgasm to the end before he joined him in release.

Sebastian allowed himself a moment to sag over the curve of Ciel’s trembling body before he stood and buttoned himself back up. Ciel turned, slumping against the bedspread, and small frown tugged at the edges of his mouth as he looked up at his butler.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell me you found that unsatisfactory?”

Ciel flushed a little darker as he recalled his pouting lower lip and shook his head. “I was just hoping to get to see more of you this time.”

“Hmm. I suppose it’s something to look forward to next time.”

Ciel’s serious eyes didn’t flinch away as he asked, “There will be a next time, then?”

Sebastian kneeled and braced his hands on the bed at either side of Ciel’s head, caging him. “Oh, young master. Now that I’ve gotten a taste of you, only your direct order would keep me from touching you again.”

A pleased smile washed away all traces of discontent on the young earl’s face. “That’s all right then.” More relaxed now, Ciel’s eyelids began to droop.

Sebastian eyed the debauched form of his young master, covered in sweat and lubricant and semen. “No dozing off yet. You’re a mess. You need another bath.”

“Too sleepy,” Ciel mumbled as his head lolled to one side.

“Now, really,” Sebastian leaned closer only two have those two-toned eyes snap open again, shrewdness erasing the soft edges of sleep.

“We could compromise.”

Sebastian knew that tone. It never meant anything good for the other party in any deal. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, wary.

“I’ll take a bath if you get in with me. Then I’ll get to see you naked and I’ll go to bed clean. We’ll both be happy.”

Sebastian smiled. “Ever the negotiator.” A moment of silence passed as they stared each other down. Then Sebastian stood and lifted his hands to the buttons of his tailcoat. “You may be slipping, however. That might be the most generous deal I’ve ever heard you make.”


End file.
